


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blind Date, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Debbie, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Debbie hates the guy for which Ian has a crush. During a discussion, she tells Ian that she is sure to find for him a better guy. Ian challenge her to do it. Two nights later, Debbie introduces Mickey to Ian. She wins the challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

“Chai Latte for Ian and Hot Chocolate for Debbie!” 

  
Debbie scurries up and grabs their drinks, not missing the phone number written under Ian’s name.

   
“Tell your brother to call me.” The barista says, winking over her head at Ian. Ian smiles at the floor as Debbie hands him his drink.

  
“Ugh.” She groans. 

  
“What?” Ian asks, snapping out of his daze.

   
“You.” She huffs. “Always attracting sleazy guys.” 

  
“He’s not sleazy!” Ian protests, standing up for a guy whose name he doesn’t know.

   
“C’mon Ian! He’s a barista and not in a ‘working myself through college’ way, but in a ‘mommy and daddy made me get a job to learn responsibility’ way. No bueno.” 

  
“Whatever, Debs. S’not like better guys are knocking on my door."

  
Debbie scoffs. “Are you serious? I could spin around and point to the first guy I saw and he’d be better than the last three guys you dated.” 

  
“Oh really?” Ian questions.

  
“Mmhmm.” Debbie assures with a firm nod. 

  
“Then bring me one.” Ian shrugs. “Find me a better date for Friday and I’ll ditch the barista.” 

  
“Deal.” Debbie grins mischievously.

   
*

  
“Alright, Mickaroni.” Debbie calls, slapping her hands together as she walks into the local bookstore she works at. “You’re in. It’s your time to shine."

  
“And why exactly am I shining, Little Red?” Her boss asks. 

  
Debbie starting working for Mickey and Mandy Milkovich a year ago. She walked into their bookstore, _M &M Books_, one day and hit it off with Mandy. The girl offered her a job and Debbie readily accepted. She loved working there and she loved the Milkovich siblings even more. They’ve become her best friends quickly.

  
“I’m setting you up with my brother.” She explains. “I’ve kept you on hold for the past year cause Ian wasn’t ready, but now’s the time so iron your best shirt.”

   
Mickey huffs. “What makes you think I’d just agree to go on a date with your brother? I’ve never even seen the guy.” 

  
“Please. You jump at any chance to get laid and we all know it.” Mandy scoffs, eyes not even leaving the book in her lap. 

  
“Wait!” Mandy hops up. “Is this the hot brother I’ve begged you to introduce me to? What the fuck, Debbie?"

  
“How many times do I have to tell you that he’s gay?” Debbie rolls her eyes. “I have two straight brothers, but they’re both stupid so let me finish this matchmaking endeavor before I start on yours."

  
Mandy pouts, but goes back to her book. 

  
“Now back to you.” Debbie points at Mickey. “The date’s on Friday. I’ll text you the address of the restaurant and a picture of my brother.” 

  
Mickey bites his lip, feeling a little pressure to be someone better than who he his. Debbie catches on quickly. 

  
“Don’t be nervous, Mickey. Ian’ll will eat your whole ‘bad boy who’s actually a softie’ schtick right up. I promise."

  
Mickey nods, heading to his apartment upstairs to wash his favorite button-up and pace around the room.

   
Mandy leans forward on the counter in front of her, watching Debbie text her brother about his new date. 

  
“Ahhh.” She sighs. “I love to watch an artist work on their craft.” 

  
*

  
“Aren’t you at least gonna tell me what he looks like?” Ian pleads, fixing his hair for the fourth time. 

  
“Nope.” Debbie smirks. “He has a picture of you so just sit at the table and look pretty.” 

  
“Ugh.” Ian groans dramatically. “What if you’re wrong, huh? And he hates me. Or I hate him?” 

  
“Just trust me.” Debbie says simply. “Now go! You can’t be late!"

  
*

  
Ian taps his foot anxiously, staring at the door for his mystery date to arrive. He sees a hot guy with jet black hair walk in and sighs, looking back down at his phone.   
He wishes Debbie knew his type because that guy was perfect. Ian shakes his head. Positive thoughts. Debbie knows you. The guy she picked is probably great, right? 

  
“Ian?” A voice asks. 

  
Ian’s head snaps up and he finds himself face to face with the hot guy. Ian’s mouth drops open comically before he pulls himself back together, standing up.

  
“Yeah, that’s me.” He nods frantically. “You the mystery date?” 

  
“Mickey.” the guy introduces himself, motioning for Ian to take a seat as he does the same. 

  
“Wait, aren’t you Debbie’s boss?” Ian squints.

  
Mickey smiles. “Technically, but Debbie does most of the bossing. I’m sure you know that.” He jokes. 

  
Ian laughs. “Yeah, I do."

  
“So.” Mickey starts, glancing down at his menu then back up to Ian. “What were you thinking about ordering?"

  
*

  
Debbie is woken up by someone jumping on her bed and attacking her with hugs and kisses. She identifies the offender as Ian. 

  
“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” 

  
Debbie smiles, already thinking about who to set Mandy up with, as an artist never rests.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I changed 2 things so it's like a sequel.Mickey and Ian are dating from a month. During a dinner, the barista joins them and tries to take Ian's attentions. Ian doesn't know how to go him away and Micket gets angry and they have a discussion on which Mickey tells him 'I love you' but breaks up with him. The next morning, Debbie pretends to be sick and send Ian to work at her place. They make peace in a sexy way.

“Come on. Come on. Come oooooon.” Ian whines, bouncing in place next to the door. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Ian. I’m coming.” Mickey groans, still buttoning his shirt. 

 

“It’s our one month anniversary, Mick. I’m excited."

 

Mickey grabs Ian’s face and pulls him into a soft kiss. “Me too.” He breathes.

 

They walk hand in hand to a new restaurant three blocks over that Ian’s been dying to try. Mickey hates trendy places with confusing menus and condescending waiters, but he’ll do it for Ian. 

 

Mickey made a reservation two weeks ago so they get seated right away in a small booth in the back corner. It’s dimly lit and cozy and if Mickey was a romantic, he’d say it was perfect. 

 

They settle in across from each other, Mickey glancing over the menu while Ian gazes at him with that look in his eye.

 

“Why are you always staring at me, you creep?” Mickey teases.

 

Ian grabs his hand across the table. 

 

“Because you’re so cute and I just can’t take it.” Ian says, adopting a mocking tone that makes Mickey laugh. 

 

“Ugh I hate you.” Mickey rolls his eyes.

 

“No you don’t.” Ian quips with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

Their waiter finally walks up to take their drink order. Mickey listens to him talk, but Ian is still studying his menu. 

 

“I’ll have a beer, and he’ll have…”

 

“Just a water, thanks.” Ian says, finally looking up at the waiter and then freezing when they make eye contact. 

 

“Oh wait.” The waiter smiles. “I know you! Ian, right?"

 

Ian’s eyes go wide, he nods stiffly. 

 

“You never called me, man. I gave you my number like a month ago."

 

“A month ago?” Mickey eyebrows raise to his hairline.

 

“Mickey, wait! It was before-"

 

“Seriously why didn’t you call?” The waiter continues. “I thought we really hit it off. I figured I’d at least get a good fuck from you based on the looks you were giving me.” 

 

That turns out to be the last straw for Mickey as he stands up, throwing his napkin down aggressively. Ian jumps up, shooting the waiter a glare before running after his boyfriend.

 

“Mickey! Wait, Mickey!” Ian calls. Mickey pauses once he gets outside the restaurant and takes a deep breath. He turns around slowly to face Ian. 

 

“I can explain-"

 

“I don’t want to hear it!” Mickey interrupts. “If you don’t want to be with me, that’s fine, but don’t fucking lie to me."

 

“I didn’t-"

 

“Shut up!” Mickey yells. “Fuck! I can’t believe I fell for you. I fucking love y-“ Mickey stops himself, running a hand over his face. “Just leave me alone, Ian.” He says defeatedly before turning and leaving.

 

Ian watches Mickey walk away in shock, unsure of why his mouth won’t say the words that his brain is thinking. 

 

*

 

Ian stirs awake to the sound of a phone ringing. He groans, rolling over to grab the offending device off the night stand.

 

“Hello?” He answers pitifully, without looking to see who it is. 

 

“Ian, I need a favor.” Debbie says in a raspy tone.

 

Ian frowns. “Why does your voice sound like that?"

 

“I’m sick, you ass.” She scoffs. “I need you to go pick up my check from work. I have to pay rent today."

 

“Debbie, I can’t. Me and Mickey had a fight last night."

 

“I know.” She says. “He came by the store afterwards and he was drunk off his ass so he won’t be there today."

 

Ian groans. “Debbie.” He whines. 

 

“Ian, I need you to do this for me, please.” She begs.

 

“Ugh, fine. But you owe me.” 

 

“Sure, whatever.” She hangs up leaving Ian to try in pull himself together enough to leave the house.

 

*

 

Ian walks into the bookstore dragging his feet. He really wanted to just stay in bed all day and mope, but instead, he was here at the bookstore that his boyfriend, wait, ex-boyfriend owned, picking up his sister’s check. 

 

“Hey Mandy.” He greets sadly. 

 

Mandy scoffs. “I’d punch you for hurting my brother if you didn’t look so goddamn miserable yourself."

 

“I’m just here to pick up Debbie’s check.” He says, ignoring any mention of his ex. 

 

“She gets her checks on Mondays, not Saturdays."

 

“What, but she told me-"

 

“MANDY!” A familiar voice called from the upstairs apartment. 

 

Ian’s eyes go wide. He’s not ready for this yet. 

 

Mandy looks at him with a raised brow.

 

“C’mon, dude. You really gonna let him break-up with you over stupid shit?” She asks.

 

“Did he tell you what happened? Cause maybe then you can explain it to me.” Ian responds.

 

“He doesn’t have to say anything for me to know that it was stupid shit. I know him.” She quips.

 

“Then should I…” Ian trails off, nodding upwards.

 

“Go to him.” 

 

Ian rushes up the stairs and into the small living room to find a pitiful looking Mickey slouched on the sofa. Mickey glances over and freezes when he meets Ian’s eyes. He looks away quickly.

 

“The fuck are you doing here?” He asks, the desired venom missing from his voice. 

 

“I’m not gonna let you break up with me over a misunderstanding.” Ian provides.

 

“What misunderstanding? That fucking guy-"

 

“Was no one.” Ian cuts him off. “He was a guy I met at a coffee shop two days before I met you. And that’s why I never called him. I forgot about him completely the second I saw you.” Ian adds sweetly. 

 

“Really?” Mickey asks, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable.

 

“Of course. I love you, Mickey.” Ian breathes.

 

“Fuck, come here.” Mickey whispers, pulling Ian down onto his lap, slotting his mouth over Ian’s.

 

Mickey leans back slightly, breath still fanning over Ian’s lips.

 

“I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dorky little drabble, but I made myself laugh. Side note: I have copyrighted Mickaroni and it is also my new url probably.
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
